A radio control apparatus has been used for remotely controlling locking or unlocking of the doors or trunk of a vehicle. This radio control apparatus comprises a transmitter carried by an operator and a receiver which is mounted in a vehicle and controlled by the transmitter. The receiver operates an actuator in accordance with the data transmitted from the transmitter, thereby realizing locking or unlocking of the doors or trunk of the vehicle through the remote control operation.
In such a radio control apparatus of the prior art, when data is transmitted from the transmitter the receiver is kept waiting in the operating condition for a long period of time. In this case, the receiver mounted in the vehicle is operated by the power source voltage of a car battery. Therefore, this radio control apparatus provides a problem that the receiver which is set to the operating condition for a long period of time consumes the electrical power of the car battery. Obtaining a low power consumption in the receiver has long been sought for such radio control apparatus.